What you make me do
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: After 11 years of friendship, Lucy can't figure out how he always beats her in every competition. But maybe if she wondered why instead of how, then perhaps she would realize that Natsu just loves having her chase him. Nalu


"What You Make Me Do"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Romance/Humor

Rated T

Summary: After 11 years of friendship, Lucy can't figure out how he always beats her in every competition. But maybe if she wondered why instead of how, then perhaps she would realize that Natsu just loves having her chase him.

Notes: Loosely based off Special A

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

_The man scoffed as he looked over the newspaper article. 6 year old Lucy and her mother, Layla, looked over to the head of the table where Jude Heartfilia was currently sitting. He looked upset as he continued to read. The young girl knew this would not be a good time to talk. From across the table, her mother gave her a reassuring smile and Lucy returned it,_

"_Can you believe this non-sense? Making such a fuss over this brat?!"_

_He tossed the paper down just as a maid came in and placed his breakfast on the table._

_From Lucy's view, she could only see the top page showing a boy with a large goofy smile holding a large trophy. 'Magnolia's Newest Young Champion' can be read above the picture. Jude noticed his daughter's curiosity and an idea popped into his head._

"_Lucy dear." He started, catching both his daughter's and wife's attention. "How would you like to demonstrate a Heartfilia's potential and knock a delinquent off his feet?"_

* * *

…..

…..

…..

What you make me do

…

…

_..._

* * *

_11 years later..._

* * *

"Bye Mom. I'll see you afterschool okay?" Lucy stated as she grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to Layla's photo.

'_My name is Lucy Heartfilia.'_

The blonde walked down the large hallway, mumbling her greetings to the staff whenever she passed them.

She stopped in front of two large doors. The girl breathed in and let out a large gust of air. She knocked.

"Hey dad, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to say good morning and not to worry. Today is day I will defeat him for sure!"

She received no response. "Okay then, have a great day and don't work yourself too hard."

After receiving no response the second time and waiting for a moment, she walked away.

'_I'm 17 years old and live with my dad in a huge mansion. He's the founder and president of a large company named Heartfilia Konzern.'_

The girl looked out the window of her limousine, watching the clouds in the air before the buildings blocked her view. Then, they came to a stop.

"We're here Ms. Lucy." The chuffer stated.

'_But most importantly, I attend Fairy Tail Academy, one of the best schools in the country…'_

The students outside the yard spotted the limousine and the moment Lucy stepped out of the vehicle and made it to the gates, all the students in the court yard bowed.

"Good Morning Ms. Lucy."

The girl sweat dropped.

'…_and I'm S-class, meaning I'm one of the top students in the school. There are only seven of us who are S-ranked.'_

"I thought I told you guys to stop doing that!" Lucy exclaimed with a flushed expression. The others merely laughed and promised that they simply couldn't do that.

"Ms. Lucy, the midterm grades have already been posted!" A student called out.

"Really?!" When the other students nodded, the girl quickly ran to the bulletin broad where the grades were posted. However, the excitement was short lived when she saw her name, right next to the number two sign.

She slumped, defeated. "Second place again…"

"Yes!"

Lucy jumped and looked over to her left, surprised to see a blunette around her height next to her.

"Juvia has successfully infiltrated the S-class once again and will be closer to her beloved Gray!"

'_That's Juvia Lockser. She's ranked 7__th__ in the S-class. She has the biggest crush on Gray Fullbuster and…"_

Juvia turned her head and glared at the blonde. Lucy yelped when she saw the dark aura swirling around the blunette.

"Juvia will not lose her precious Gray to you love rival, not on Juvia's watch!"

'…_she thinks I like Gray…'_

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that?" She exclaimed but when she looked back there were no traces of her classmate anywhere.

"That's Juvia for you…"

The blonde looked back to her right and saw another blunette, only this one was shorter and had a petite figure.

"Levy!"

'_She's Levy McGarden, my best friend and fellow book nerd. She's ranked 6__th__.'_

The smaller girl looked at the board and pouted. "Awwww….6th again."

Lucy chuckled and patted the girl's shoulder. "Hey, at least you're still in S-class though. Imagine how many people would kill to be in your spot."

"Yeah, I guess."

The brown eyed girl continued to smile. "Come on, let's get breakfast at the guild today. My treat."

This caused the small blunette to smile. "Okay. If you insist, Lu-chan."

'_The Guild is the nickname we gave the Class A three story building. You see, only students who are in class A or marked S-ranked can enter but only students who are S-ranked can enter the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ floor. Trust me, when I say those floors are totally amazing.'_

"Good morning!" Lucy and Levy greeted once they were in the building.

Many A-students responded back with warm welcomes and others, not having heard them, continued with their routine. Gajeel Redfox sat in a corner tuning his guitar; Elfman Strauss was yelling something about being a man to Warren, Nab, Max, and other boys while Cana made her comments from another table; Wendy and Romeo, two students on scholarship were talking amongst themselves; Lisanna Strauss, Kinana, and Laki were in a deep conversation about something, and Loki had sneaked in his girlfriends once again into the guild. Just another day in Fairy Tail Academy.

"Morning Lucy, Levy." A black haired teen greeted them from the side.

'_Gray Fullbuster. He's 5__th__ place in the S-class ranking. I can see why Juvia likes him. He's sweet, kind, a great friend and being handsome doesn't hurt either. However…'_

The blonde girl sweat dropped. "Gray…your clothes…"

Gray instantly looked down and panicked when he noticed he was only wearing his boxers. "Ah man! Not again!"

'_He's a total perv. Whether he likes to admit it or not.'_

Lucy watched Gray walk away to find his uniform and then turned around quickly when she caught Juvia glaring at her from her 'secret' spot.

Deciding to leave Levy to her two friends, Jet and Droy, the girl walked over to the "bar" part of the Guild, where she saw two natural beauties eating.

"Good Morning, Mira! Erza!"

'_Meet Erza Scarlet, ranked #3 and Mirajane Strauss, ranked #4. Both are beautiful girls that are around the same age, but don't let their pretty faces fool you, both girls can be tough, fierce and scary competitors when they want to. According to Mira, they're both rivals.'_

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira greeted while Erza nodded her head, currently eating her strawberry cake.

"How'd you guys do on the midterms?" She asked before slapping her hands over her mouth. Instantly, Mira's smile looked forced and the blonde began to sweat a little.

"Oh you know; same as always." The white haired girl stated and Lucy could detect the hidden anger she felt for not being able to defeat her rival. Lucy emphasized with her, she honestly did. She knew exactly how she felt.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lucy sighed, "Where is the doofus anyways so I can congratulate him."

Mira smiled and pointed behind her. The brown eyed teen turned around only for her jaw to drop.

There was a pink haired student, dancing like a chicken on a table with a stupid expression on his face, as other students surrounded him and laughed.

'_That idiot is Natsu Dragneel! Can you believe he's actually ranked #1 in S-class?! Yeah, me either!"_

"Natsu get down from there! You're going to break something!" Lucy yelled.

In a heartbeat, the boy stopped and turned to look at her. The female gulped and soon the pink haired teen broke into a wide grin.

"Lucy!" He cheered as he hopped off the table and ran towards the blonde.

"No!" She tried to make a run for it but Natsu had already engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. Her feet left the floor as he lifted her so he could nuzzle his face into her hair. Her face flushed with color, which is probably why some students were laughing.

"Let go of me!" Lucy shouted and tried to break out of his grip.

The teen pouted but complied with her demand. "Why are you so grumpy today, Luce?"

"I'm not grumpy! I just don't like it when morons invade my personal space."

Natsu groaned before grinning mischievously, as if remembering something. He swung his arm around her shoulders and said, "But I'm not a moron! I got first place again!"

The statement made the girl freeze in place. She internally cried.

'_My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I will beat Natsu Dragneel if it's the last thing I do!"_

* * *

**A/N: Inspiration for this story came from AngelsFairyTail's "Miss Rank Two" If you have the chance you should check it out. My story will revolve more around Fairy Tail characters placed in situations similar to the ones in Maki Minami's "Special A" and how they would react to it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and if you did, there's more to come! I have 9 chapters planned already. Please review! I love it when I see my story has been favorite/followed but I also like reviews because they give me feedback. Plus, I think it's a better way for a reader and writer to communicate. If you have time, please leave me one :)**

**Until next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
